Secrets of the Sorceress
by Baby Rose
Summary: *CHAPTER 8 UP* Rinoa finds out the time of death for poor Squally! This is about her knowing something is going to happen to Squall...and how she plans to stop it. Please read!!!
1. Default Chapter

Secrets of the Sorceress Chapter 1  
  
The man I love is in danger.  
  
How do I know this? Simply put, my dreams. The life of a sorceress is not a glamorous one; I have learned that throughout my time as one. Since the day I was given these accursed powers, I have wished them away from me. I've tried to shelter them to the best of my abilities for the sake of the people around me I care about, keeping my strength locked away and always shying away from any topic that ever came up involving sorcery and magic. And it worked well.until now.  
  
Three years after Ultimecia's defeat and Balamb Garden's establishment as a popular Garden to train SeeD's, Squall and I married, after long debate. I, of course, was doubtful about possibly having children, and passing on my powers to my child. It was the only time I'd ever discussed the issue in length, and the only reason I did was because it was Squall. I trusted Squall with everything I did, which is why I married him. He assured me he'd do everything he could to protect his family, and even though it didn't satisfy me totally, I loved him too much to deny his request for marriage. Now, two years later, I still am not ready for children, and know now, with all the images I've been sent, it isn't a good idea. It is here I start my story.  
  
My raven colored boots thudded against the hard wood floor as I started up the stairs to the elevator. My steps were light, careless; I was about to see my husband about a certain matter I knew he wouldn't refuse to talk about. We were thinking about having children now.after some hard thinking on both of our parts. I was aching for a child to call my own, and aching for Squall's intimate touch. I hadn't let him near me in a personal way since we were dating, when I had protection. Now I wouldn't even let him do that much. And I think it was killing him.  
  
Stepping inside the elevator, I smiled. The poor guy. We were married, and he never even got the chance to touch me. Well, according to me, that was all about to change. The doors swished open with a resounding chime, and I eagerly headed toward Headmaster Squall's office. Cid had given up his title as Headmaster a year before to retire, giving Selphie and I a reason to throw a party and have some fun. He promised to keep in touch, left with Edea, and hadn't been seen back at Garden since then. He'd contacted us a few times, telling us he was catching up with his wife and couldn't have been happier. I was glad for him. And Squall wasn't doing a shabby job of Headmaster, either. It hadn't taken him long to get used to running the entire Garden, and he was well respected by every student in the school.  
  
"Squall?" I called through the empty corridor. My boots echoed in the stillness, and I hear papers being ruffled in response.  
  
"Over here Rin," his voice finally came, leading me into his office, which was piled with paperwork and a mishmash of random objects, along with a picture of the two of us on our wedding day, and a picture of the whole gang together.including Seifer.  
  
Yes, including Seifer. We had all made amends with him about a year before. He was tried for treason against Garden when he subtly asked to return, and was found not guilty by reason of temporary insanity. It was the closest thing anyone could come up with for mind control. I'd talked to him a lot about our past relationship, and decided it was good for us to be friends. I'd need him a time or two as well, as I would soon discover.  
  
"How's it going?" I asked as he came into view behind the papers. "Busy, as usual?"  
  
"Busy as usual," he mimicked. He sighed, and, not looking up at me, said, "Did you need to talk to me about something?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow his way, although he didn't see it. "And there has to be a reason to come see my husband?"  
  
"Well," he tried to retort, "When you come to see me, it's usually on business terms."  
  
I rolled my eyes playfully, and said sarcastically, "Oh Squall, you're such a romantic."  
  
"I thought so," he grinned. "So really.what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering.are you, 'busy as usual,' tonight?"  
  
His face didn't brighten as I thought it would, discouraging me. Maybe he just wasn't catching on. "Why?" he inquired, going back to his papers. "What are you planning?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking we'd have a little time to," I moved across to his desk and slid my hands around his waist, whispering, "catch up."  
  
I sensed a shiver running through him, and smiled at the reaction I could still get after five years. I kissed his neck softly, and breathed on it. I loved making seductive movements like that, teasing him into the mood I desired. I stayed in that position for a moment of silence, feeling him relax under my touch. It was strange at first, being able to read most of his feelings, but with Squall, it was more of a blessing than a curse. I'd gotten used to it, and his feelings almost seemed to blend with mine at times. I figured it was either the love we shared, or his knighthood that allowed that.  
  
He actually knew I could read him like a book for the most part, even without my powers, but with them, he knew he couldn't hide. And the strange thing to me was he didn't seem to want to. With Squall, I figured he'd close off every emotion he could so I wouldn't be able to feel them, but maybe he knew he'd just get in trouble if he did that. Or possibly, I really had changed him over the course of the years. I couldn't read the others most of the time, unless it was a particularly strong feeling. And even then, I found it needed to be shared by more than one person.  
  
I moved my hands to his neck, and rubbed the tense muscles. I knew he couldn't help himself when I did that, making it a fun weak point to catch him on. "How about it?" I asked after what seemed like forever. "You up for it?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want kids," he said at last, his voice soft. It didn't catch me off guard; I knew he'd probably bring it up. So I closed my eyes, and let my heart lead the way.  
  
"I didn't.at first. But I decided I love you too much to not share myself with you. And I want children. I don't want to be like Cid and Edea.I want us to be parents, grandparents, and friends to our own flesh and blood. I want children now. Don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do," he answered, turning to face me, shrugging my arms off his shoulders gently. "I just wanted to wait until you were ready. I didn't want to push you."  
  
"Well," I said, leaning in and kissing his lips. "I'm ready."  
  
He nodded in reply, and ordered a stack of documents in the corner of his messy desk, and stood up. He gave me a sexy smile, and said quietly, "I suddenly have the night off."  
  
I gave a girlish giggle, and slipped into his inviting arms. I pulled at a button on his shirt, and felt him back away. I looked up at him with a confused stare. "What?"  
  
"C'mon Rin," he said, sounding amused. "Can't you wait until we get into the bedroom?" His room was in the Headmaster's office, and I almost felt a bit uncomfortable going in there, thinking a student might walk in or something horrible like that, but he always assured me it was strict security, and only he had the access to it.  
  
I smirked at his question, and replied dangerously, "Why should we? Let them find us."  
  
He gave a small laugh, and led me toward the bedroom. "I don't think so," he stated. "I love you Rinoa, but you're crazy sometimes."  
  
"It's that craziness that's going to get you anything tonight!"  
  
Immediately, as I thought it might, I shut him up. I laughed again, and prepared to lose myself in the magic of the night.  
  
And trust me, that night couldn't have been more magical.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, so how do you like it, guys!? I love it so far.you know how some of those stories just click? I feel that way about this one. I hope it goes where I want it to.review and let me know how you like it!! No, I don't do lemons, which is why I didn't go any further than walking to the bedroom. As you know, I'm doing it from Rinoa's POV, and you'll figure out what she meant at the beginning soon enough. Just be patient, kayziez? But the more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to post, so please, please review!!! 


	2. Shopping

Author's Notes: Okay, here it is, chapter 2! BIG thanks to all you reviewers out there, Dark Hippo, Wolfspeaker, Optical Goddess, Summoner Angel, and of course, my bestest girly, StarGazer!! Thanks to all of you, it means a lot to me! I know, I know, Optical, it would be really weird to have a bedroom in his office, but I think when I'm done I might revise and go back to say he didn't want Rinoa to be lonely with him working late hours, so she could just stay with him and see him whenever she wanted. Does that make sense? I hope so.anywayz, please review again, and I should have the third chapter up by tomorrow night, if I'm at the top of my game. I'm doing a lot of leading up to the story, but it will pick up in the third chapter, okay? Stick with me, the ride's gonna get bumpy!  
  
Secrets of the Sorceress Chapter 2 Shopping  
  
As warm droplets fell from my towel wrapped body, I almost felt invincible. The night I had spent with Squall had been unforgettable, and I was glad we'd finally taken that step forward. In a few weeks, I decided, I'd be paying a visit to Dr. K, with what I hoped was good news. Inside, I was still deathly afraid of what might happen to our child, but the part of myself I'd given to Squall the night before was well worth it. Silently, I made a vow to protect our gift I was positive would be coming to us soon.  
  
Squall had headed out early on, "official Garden business," as I'd mocked that morning, which got me a teasing glare and swat. I had gotten a phone call from Selphie shortly after that, asking me to come shopping with her. I accepted her offer graciously, feeling vibrant and ready for a new day. And who better to share my night with than happy-go-lucky Selphie Tilmett? Of course, I wouldn't go into detail, I just wanted to share the news that we were finally trying to have a baby.  
  
I walked into the room, pulled out a few drawers, and picked out my outfit with careful consideration. Because my spirits were so high, I felt my attire should match my mood. I also always felt the need when I went somewhere with Selphie, simply because it seemed right to be that way next to her.  
  
So after thoughtful time spent on the decision, I choose the outfit Squall, with Quistis's help, gave me for Christmas. It consisted of a bright blue, long sleeved v-neck shirt, faded blue jeans, and calf- length black boots, making me look colorful, yet sophisticated in my own way. Satisfied, I headed out the door to meet one of my very best friends on the outskirts of Garden. I couldn't wait to tell her our news.  
  
"Hey Selph!" I greeted as I walked up to her car she and Irvine shared. They'd been living together in Balamb for over a year, and it wouldn't have surprised me if he proposed to her any day. All of us knew it would happen, the question was when. She stared at me suspiciously, and grinned.  
  
"Hey Rin-Rinny! You seem really perky this morning!" Was it that obvious? If Selphie could recognize it in me, I had to assume everyone would.  
  
"Yeah," I admitted, opening the car door with a click and flopping inside. "I kind of have some news." Even I could hear the excitement in my voice.  
  
Selphie perked up at my announcement, and prompted me to go on. "Oh really? What's that?"  
  
She turned the key in the ignition, listening to the canary colored car start with no hesitation. And as we drove away, I found I couldn't even contain myself for the time it took for us to pull away from Garden. Rushing my words, I explained, "Well, last night I went to Squall's office, and told him if he wasn't busy, we should save the night for us, right? Well, he didn't get it at first, and I had to clarify that I finally decided I want kids!"  
  
Selphie blinked at my explosion of words, trying to comprehend all of what I'd just spit out, and then her eyes went wide with realization. "Oh my gosh! You're kidding me! You're getting pregnant!"  
  
I laughed, and shook my head. "I don't know for sure if I'm pregnant yet, I'm going to see Dr. K in three weeks. But I'm hoping I am!"  
  
She did her best to be ecstatic while she drove, even though it didn't work very well. I'm sure if she hadn't had her hands on the wheel, she would've been doing cartwheels. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both, Rinny! What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Well," I started, trying to choose how to put it. "I just think we need love to share for a child, and if he or she is a sorceress, so be it. We'll love he or she just as they are, and protect them to the best of our abilities. I'm just going to play the card life deals me."  
  
Selphie stared at me with a simper plastered on her immature-looking features. Selphie always made me smile; it was contagious. No matter what my humor, she could always make me happy. No one but Squall could do that so easily.  
  
"That's a great outlook, Rinoa," she complimented, placing her eyes back on the road. "I know things will be just fine for both of you."  
  
"Thanks Selph." She mumbled in return, and parked the car in the mini- mall of Balamb. I opened the door and jumped out, excited for our trip. Today, I was going to find the best outfit I could to impress Squall for a special time.  
  
As Selphie came around the other way, I placed an arm around her and giggled, watching her do the same. Even though both of us were adults now, I still couldn't help feeling seventeen again around my friends. At twenty- two, you have to learn to enjoy the little youth you still have, because it doesn't last much longer. And besides, as much as I hated to admit it, I took advantage of the fact that Selphie still lived in teenage years, and took the opportunity for an excuse to my behavior. I made it seem as if I were humoring her, but in reality, I relished every moment. Selphie was my chance to get away from the grown-up world.  
  
After four hours of delightful shopping, we left the mall with heavy feet. My stomach hurt from the many times I'd laughed with Selphie, mostly at ridiculous things she pulled in the store, but when it was instigated by me, I was usually picking outrageous looking clothing, and showing her, making a face of pure desire, and then cracking up laughing.  
  
As I'd told myself I would, I had bought the cutest, and in Selphie's opinion, sexiest apparel I could find, which was a long red dress similar to the one my mother used to wear before she died, and long, soft gloves to match. I'd save it for a particular occasion and surprise him with it. Selphie had bought something too while I was off on my own, what I assumed was for Irvine and her, and frankly, I didn't want to know what it was.  
  
We arrived back at the Garden, and I thanked Selphie for the trip. I told her I'd let her know the results of my news in a little while, adding that I would tell the sex of the child as soon as I could tell, or Dr. Kadowaki could. I watched her drive away, walking as she went, and headed to the front gate.  
  
"Hey Jando, hey Brenton. How are you guys today?" I called as I pushed open the gate through. Two tawny heads popped up from paperwork at my salutation, and recognized me immediately.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Leonhart. We're all right. How are you and the Headmaster?" Brenton replied, waving a hand.  
  
"Oh, we're fine," I said with a smirk. Leaving the station behind me, I added silently, Very fine.  
  
If only I had known what was in store for Squall and me, I would've disagreed with myself. 


	3. Signs

Author's Notes: Thanks for your continued support, guys. Here's more of the story, I hope you like it! I'll reveal some of what's going to happen here, so pay attention! ;) Oh yeah, and about the sharpshooter stuff.I know what's been happening with the sniper and all. I've been watching the news, I know it's probably controversial to put something like this in my story, but it was really the only thing I could think of that was different than, "Invading Garden's." I think that topic is a little overrated, no offense to anyone. If you have a different suggestion for what could happen, feel free to leave it in your review. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting at my incredible rate. Hehe.  
  
Secrets of the Sorceress Chapter 3  
  
Signs  
  
  
  
Later that evening, when Squall came home, I was eating dinner with Quistis in the Cafeteria. We were discussing recent news in the area, and it was starting to creep me out. We'd both seen a story on the news the night before that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Two renegade SeeD's Irvine knew from Galbadia Garden were on the loose.and incredibly good sharpshooters, from Irvine's information. The last place they'd been seen was Deling, and the news had said they were on the move again. Quistis and I were terrified. Just as we were having our conversation about it, Squall came to sit down next to me, looking weary and beaten.  
  
"Hey Squall!" I cried, and threw my arms around him. "How was your day?" Dumb question, Rinoa, look at the man.  
  
"Let's just say it wasn't the greatest. All of the Garden's are on a panic because of this whole sharpshooter thing."  
  
"Actually," I said, "Quisty and I were just talking about that before you got here."  
  
"Oh please," he held up his hands, begging for mercy. "No more, no more!"  
  
I laughed a little at his pleas, and looked over at Quistis. She was smiling, and a mischievous look sparkled in her crystal eyes. "Oh Hyne Rinoa," she said, emphasizing the word, 'Hyne.' "Can you believe everything they're saying? Those two sharpshooters hurt three people already!" Her words were slow and stressed, and I giggled at her torture on Squall. I decided to join in on the joke.  
  
"I know Quisty, Irvine says they're pretty bad kids. I hope they don't come here!" Squall covered his ears, making both of us laugh. I bumped him to show we were kidding, and turned serious again.  
  
"It really is scaring us though. I know we can all defend ourselves, but this is a sharpshooter we're talking about. They won't use full fledged attacks, which is what we're prepared for."  
  
Quistis and Squall were nodding knowingly. I felt Squall's hand slip into mind under the table, and give it a little squeeze. "We talked about all this at our meeting. We're putting double security on every entrance of each Garden. These guy's faces are flying all around the news, and there are police out there doing everything they can to catch them. We're taking every precaution possible."  
  
As Squall continued, I looked across at Quistis again, and gave a pained expression, causing her to bring a hand to her mouth to stifle a snicker. I couldn't stand it when he went into his technical mode, and Quistis knew it. As I always told her, it reminded me of a robot when he did that. So Squall was unable to see me, I put my four fingers and thumb together in a yammering motion, making it even harder for Quistis to keep her composure. Seeing this, Squall followed her wandering attention to me. I immediately stopped the movement, and gained an innocent expression. I knew he probably guessed I was poking fun at him, but tried to cover it up.  
  
"What?" I said meekly, looking back and forth between him and Quistis. He nodded, and faced forward again.  
  
"You know what," he stated. "Anyway, I don't think you need to be scared. We're making sure everyone is safe. And with me by your side, what more could you ask for?" At the end of his sentence, he broke into a grin, which appeared more often than it had in the past, but it was one of those things I wished could have been seen almost always. It was so sexy on him.  
  
"Yeah Quistis," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "We have nothing to worry about." I winked at her, and tossed the rest of my dinner into the trash. I brought my napkin out of my lap, threw it away, grabbed Squall's hand and headed out of the Cafeteria, waving goodbye to Quistis.  
  
We headed up to Squall's office, making sure to lock out interrupting business, and I sat down on Squall's couch, right on top of his lap. I slid my hand slowly down the side of his face, and came to rest it on the back of his neck. He let out a contented sigh, and I felt his usual tenseness melt away.  
  
"You did have a hard day," I said quietly, staring at the floor. He took my chin in his hands, and carried it back up to him. Curiosity read in his eyes, and I could almost feel a little apprehension from him.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
I shrugged a little. "I can feel it in you." At this remark, he chuckled dryly.  
  
"You know, that's kind of creepy," he said. I tilted my head, and pushed for more.  
  
"You've always told me you don't mind it. If you want me to stop telling you."  
  
"No, no," he interrupted. "It's not that. I just think it's kind of weird to be married to my own personal psychic."  
  
That caused me to laugh hard. I'd never thought of it that way before. The fact that I could read his feelings was a little like a psychic, I'd just never made that comparison. As soon as I could control my laughter, I looked at him again, amusement glimmering in my eyes.  
  
"I never thought of it like that. Maybe I should start charging you for a reading," I said facetiously. Now it was his turn to laugh. When the room was finally silent again, my eyes locked with his mesmerizing ones. Leaning in, our lips intertwined. I expected to feel the usual spark I did every time I kissed Squall. Not this time.  
  
As if a wave were crashing over me, sudden flashes of mental pictures raced through my mind, invading every emotion I usually felt when I touched Squall's lips. A series of pictures ran through.Garden. two men who looked like the sharpshooters we'd been talking about.me, running toward the center of the stairway.screaming someone's name.and.Squall?  
  
The picture of Squall was the most disturbing. I got the feeling he was the one I was calling to, because my voice sounded so desperate. I could read the frightened expression on his face, but couldn't figure out why. The only thing I could clearly see was his face, and that was the only thing I didn't want to see at that moment. Suddenly, they contorted in a pained look I'd never seen before on another human being, and then, just as quickly as it had come, the visions vanished. 


	4. Turmoil

Disclaimer: Sorry, haven't been doing this the past 4 chapters. Haha, I'm a bad girl. Anyway, here's the stupid disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters but the ones I make up, okies? This goes for the past and coming chapters.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks again for the continued reviews! 15 already! Whoo hoo!! Hehe, yes StarGazer, Selphie and Rinoa's friendship was basically based on ours. I'm glad you noticed! There's much more to come everyone, so keep on reading, and reviewing, okay? Thanks a bunch!! Oh, and I'm sorry this is a little short; it was really hard to write this. I'm not the greatest at the crazy type of person writing, so bear with me, okay?  
  
Secrets of the Sorceress Chapter 4 Turmoil  
  
As my lips left Squall's, I breathed hard and shallow. He stared at me with incredulity, and I shakily left his lap. My knees were knocking together, seeing his face not covered in the pain I'd just witnessed, but in confusion. My bottom lip trembled, and I quickly left the room, straight into our bedroom, and into the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door, leaving the silence to myself for a moment. I flipped the seat on the toilet down, and sat on top of it, placing my hands on my forehead in a Squall-like fashion. I ran the images through my head again, only to feel a migraine coming on.  
  
Soon enough, I heard a rapping on the door, only increasing the ache in my head. I rubbed my temples in desperation, and tried to erase the thoughts running through my mind. I heard Squall's voice, no matter how unwanted it was right then.  
  
"Rinoa? Are you alright?" The question was accompanied by more knocking, and I wanted to scream for him to stop, but nothing would come from my voice. I couldn't respond; my throat wouldn't cooperate to produce a sound other than a small whimper. When he heard no reply, I assumed he was growing panicked. The knocks intensified into pounds, and I finally reached up and opened it before he tore it down. I found that tears were escaping my eyes, despite my best efforts to slow them. The look of bewilderment had turned into one of alarm, and I knew I'd worried him.  
  
"Are you alright?" he repeated, leaning down to look in my damp eyes. I could only manage a small nod, and then more tears squeezed out of my eyes, blurring my vision and making my cheeks soaked.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, placing a warm hand on my face. I tried desperately not to shy away.his touch was the last thing I needed at the moment. I closed my eyes, only to see his face again, and cried out. He jumped back a little, making me wish I hadn't made a sound. I was digging myself deeper into questions I couldn't answer. I let out a sigh, and shuddered. Finally, I found my voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing. Just a sorceress thing, I guess." I managed a weak smile, trying to show him I was fine, but inside, I was a mess.  
  
After my episode in Squall's office, he kept a careful eye on me. I stayed as far away from his touch as I could, afraid I'd see the visualizations again, even though every time I tried to sleep, they would return. My eyes became bloodshot, my body grew weak, and people noticed quickly. One day, while I was sitting with Irvine and Selphie at lunch, Irvine's arm draped around Selphie's shoulders, my head was rested on my hand, which was erect on the table. My eyes drooped slightly, but I refused to close them. I couldn't see the worried glances of the couple, and ignored them. Not on purpose, I just couldn't be bothered to notice.  
  
"Rinoa?" Irvine drawled, his voice slurring in my ears. I opened my eyes a little further, wincing from the diminutive effort it took. Selphie gaped at the disheveled appearance I'd taken on, but right then, I could have cared less what I looked like. The only thing I knew was I couldn't let myself sleep...they would come over me again.  
  
Oh Hyne, I thought silently. Did I just use inanimate things in the connotation of, "they?" I really did need some help for this. "What?" I said quietly, a weary tone in my voice. He leaned his head across the table, taking his arm away from Selphie, and stared at me.  
  
"What?" Now I was getting testy. I wasn't in the best of moods, and Irvine breathing down my neck wasn't helping.  
  
"How much sleep have you gotten lately?" The question was simple, but my brain had trouble recalling the answer. I ogled at him like he'd just asked me a twelve step geometry problem, and tried to recall the past weeks events, finding I couldn't even summon those, let alone how much sleep I'd gotten.  
  
"I don't know...why?"  
  
"You look like a zombie, Rinoa. I really think you should go up to your room and get some rest."  
  
I wasn't sure I liked the fact that Irvine was meddling in my personal life. In fact, I hated it. I didn't need a babysitter watching out for my health, telling me when my bedtime was. I brought my elbow up from the table, as well as my sagging body, as much as it protested the movement. I looked at Irvine with what I thought was a cold gaze, and huffed up.  
  
"Look Irvine," I snapped. "I can take care of myself, okay? I don't need you ordering me around, telling me what to do. I'm just fine, alright? Just back off." With that, I drug my body up from the sitting position, and walked out of the Cafeteria, bursting through the door, and not looking back.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After a few days of avoiding Squall in the most unnoticable way I could think of, I realized it wasn't working. He confronted me about it, as much as I despised the thought of talking about what was going on with me. It was late evening, I was getting undressed in the bathroom, one indication to Squall that I was still trying to shy away from him, I came out, where he was waiting for me.  
  
I immediately went on guard, hoping he hadn't decided to be intimate tonight, and rounded to my side of the bed. His eyes followed me, sizing me up, and quietly, he said, "I know you've been avoiding me, Rinoa."  
  
I didn't meet his gaze, and simply started undoing the covers in my regular fashion. "What makes you say that?"  
  
He sighed, getting up from his spot on the bed. "Since our night together, you haven't been intimate with me at all, you haven't talked to me during the day, you've been shunning me all together."  
  
I bit my lower lip. This was hard, so hard. But I had to keep the visions at bay. No matter what it took, I'd do it. Even if it meant steering clear of the one I loved. I looked up at him, letting out a sigh myself. "Squall, I'm sorry, I've just been really busy lately," I lied straight to his face. "I've been stressing about this whole baby issue, and I can't seem to get a moment's peace without someone telling me what to do. I know you want to do what we did the other night again...I just haven't been in the mood, okay? Can we get some sleep?"  
  
He didn't fight hard, because without another word, he pulled the covers over his head and turned out the light. My heart ached for him, but I knew I needed to keep myself sane for the time being...just as soon as I could figure this all out.  
  
A few hours later, I finally went to sleep, without the disturbing scenes, without the screams. And I couldn't have been more grateful for it. My only question was...  
  
How long would it last? 


	5. Apologies and Disappointment

Secrets of the Sorceress Chapter 5  
  
Apologies and Disappointment  
  
  
  
After a few more days of sleeping in and catching up, I felt in control of myself again. The sleeping on the lunch table times were gone, but the hurt I'd caused Irvine was not. I knew that what I had said was mostly induced by lack of shut-eye and crankiness, but he didn't. What I'd done needed to be remedied, no matter how angry he was with me. Selphie hadn't been talking to me much either.and that really caused an ache in my heart. So, I finally cornered Irvine in his classroom he was teaching, while he was on a break.  
  
"Hey Irvine," I said softly as I walked in, loitering by the doorway. He looked in my direction, and only grumbled a response.  
  
"I know you must be mad at me," I continued, walking forward with my hands behind my back. This usually worked with Squall, so why should Irvine be any different? He still didn't lift his eyes, but he was losing the stiffness in his back. I'd seen him tighten when I entered.  
  
"I wanted to let you know I'm sorry for what I said, and I really hope you'll forgive me."  
  
He set his pen down on the paper he was correcting, and finally looked over at me. I smiled a begging smile, leaning my head forward and awaiting my answer.  
  
"I don't know Rin," he said, making my heart sink. "You really hurt my feelin's."  
  
I stared at the floor, kicking it with my toe. What could I do to make it up to him? "I know.and I'm so sorry. You were right. I hadn't gotten enough sleep, and I was cranky. I didn't mean to take it out on you, honest."  
  
He made no other motion, and I sagged, defeated. Obviously he wasn't going to forgive me, I just had to accept it. As I was leaving, I heard him call out my name.  
  
"Don't leave," he said, raising himself from the desk chair. "I forgive you."  
  
I lit up like a Christmas tree. Irvine's friendship was so important to me, I couldn't imagine not talking to him every day. He was the one I came to when Squall was doing something I couldn't quite figure out, or one of other friend's had a male issue I knew he could sort out. Living without that because of me just wasn't an option. I beamed at him, ran over, and hugged him close.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelped, a rush of air squeezing out of him. He chucked, and tried to loosen my grip to no avail.  
  
"Okay Rin. I gotcha. Try not to kill me, will ya?"  
  
Grinning sheepishly, I pulled away and left the room. But before I did, I grabbed the doorframe and shouted, "Thank you!"  
  
Now it was time to make amends with Squall.  
  
I found him in the meeting room, sitting in a huge chair, by himself in the spacious room. Doughnuts sat in a box in the center of the table, untouched and waiting. I knocked on the open door, and entered. When he saw that it was me, his eyes widened.  
  
"Rinoa," he breathed, standing up. "I thought you were still sleeping." I cut him off with an even tighter embrace than I'd given to Irvine. He gasped, but returned the hold. Closing my eyes, I whispered, "I love you," in his ear, and kissed his cheek. When I let go, his eyes were softer.  
  
"I love you, too. Hyne, it feels good to hear you say that again."  
  
A sharp pain went through my heart; I really had been neglecting him. "I'm sorry, Squall. Things have just been a little confusing lately. I promise, I won't get that way again."  
  
He smiled genuinely, and kissed my lips. My eyes popped open, as I expected the frightening pictures to return, but nothing came. No cries, no terror-stricken faces, no Squall. I let myself fall into the kiss, thankful that they were gone.  
  
~*Two Weeks Later*~  
  
"Squall! Squall!" my choked shouts resounded through his office. My feet had carried me faster than I ever thought possible, especially under the circumstances.  
  
Hearing my terrified voice, he rushed down the hall toward me, shaving cream spread upon half of his face. I stopped running as he reached me, and sagged against him, trembling.  
  
"What is it, Rinoa?" he asked urgently, checking me over. "Are you hurt?"  
  
I shook my head vigorously, tears escaping my eyes. "Well what's wrong, then? Why are you shaking?"  
  
I tried to find the words as he led me to the nearest seat in his office. But everything inside me was jumbled; I couldn't seem to sort it out. My hands went over my face, but my muffled voice spoke nonetheless.  
  
"I went to see Dr. Kadowaki today," I gasped between words. Not wanting to prolong the news any longer, I blurted, "I'm not pregnant, Squall."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know Rinoa's probably overreacting a little about the pregnancy thing, but please understand it was a big step for both of them, you know? She was really counting on the first time to be the charm. Keep reading, because this is going to get really good in chapter 6. Please keep reviewing, with constructive criticism, if you feel the need. No flames, please. Not that there have been any.but just to be safe. My feelings are hurt easily. ( By the way Erin, I didn't really take your review offensively, I just wanted to make it clear that I want everybody to focus on the real parts of the story, not the little details, okay? I didn't mean to pick on you two or anything. Anyways, keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting! Thanks! 


	6. The Dream Within

Secrets of the Sorceress Chapter 6 The Dream Within  
  
Devastation at the news of that we weren't to have a baby hit both Squall and me hard. I was so looking forward to having it happen the first time; harsh realization that it wasn't going to happen hurt me. But, as Selphie had said while she comforted me, "Not everyone gets lucky the first time, Rin. You just have to let fate take its course, you know?"  
  
I knew she was right. I just wanted so badly to have things work my way. Squall and I had talked about it a lot since I found out, and had decided that when I was ready, we could try again.  
  
I was ready now.  
  
That evening when he came home from a secret-although not so secret to sneaky me-meeting with Galbadia Garden, I was dressed in the outfit I'd bought with Selphie. I stood waiting as his key slipped through the lock. All the lights were off, the three candles I'd lit giving the room a hazy, romantic glow. I forced my face to become somber, hoping it looked sexy and seductive enough for him. He came in, reaching for the light, but I called out, causing him to turn to me.  
  
"Leave them off," I said softly, beckoning him with my body language. His face read a mixture of surprise and anticipation in the dim light, and I could feel his pleasure with my powers. He moved forward, advancing upon me. I flashed the crazy grin within me, daring him to challenge. Silence filled the room, nothing but the flickering candles to witness our close encounter.  
  
"How about we try for that baby again?" I asked, feeling his hands rubbing my shoulders and felt a little shock. He only nodded, and then kissed me deeply. I'd gotten used to the sensation, and now, I had no fear of the dreams. I only hoped it would stay that way. Following the usual reaction of love when we shared a piece of one another, I returned the kisses.  
  
It wasn't long before his hands were on my straps, gently tugging the thin pieces of string down. I smiled, still kissing Squall, and suddenly, to my horror.they returned.  
  
Just as before, the images came in flashes. Like pictures being taken with a large bulb, snapping from shot-to-shot. I was still in Garden, the first apparition I saw being the peaceful atmosphere of Balamb Garden. Nothing was amiss.  
  
Abruptly, the psychic vision changed. My mind's eye zoomed in on two men.whom I could only assume to be the two snipers on the news. I couldn't see their faces, for the entire black outfits both of them donned, and from what I could tell, they were crouched in an area of Garden I'd never seen, or at least found familiar. And then, something happened that didn't occur in the previous happening.  
  
I heard them talking.  
  
Conversation wasn't something that happened in the last time. It was as if the whole Garden was on mute, despite the stifled screams I heard only briefly. But here they were.talking to one another behind some sort of cover in my home.  
  
"What's the plan?" one husky voice inquired. Neither turned to converse, simply staring ahead, probably hoping to look inconspicuous.  
  
"This is Balamb Garden, we need to be careful, for one," the other replied, shifting his weight to the side where his gun was positioned.  
  
"Who's the target?"  
  
The raven form did not hesitate before saying, "The Headmaster."  
  
My head began to reel, even inside the dream.  
  
"The Headmaster?"  
  
No, please not the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, the Headmaster. He's the head of the Garden, and he'll be running the order. What do you think will happen while he lies dead on the steps."  
  
No!  
  
No maniacal laugh or high five came from the two.telling me just how dangerous they were. The other was listening to the numerical plots for the ideal position, while I drifted away from the dreams, back into the arms of Squall, and more terrified than ever before.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for the continued reviews, again. Sorry this is so short, I just had to get my point across, and leave it at a little bit of a cliffhanger. Aren't I great? I promise, chapter 7 will be much longer, I promise, just be patient, k? I'm working on so many writings right now I'd like to pull my hair out and scream at the top of my lungs, so just bear with me. And please review!! 


	7. PCH's

Author's Notes: Well, I didn't get as many reviews as hoped for the 6th chapter, but I'm posting this anyway. Maybe it just didn't show up in time. I'd really appreciate it if you would review! Oh yeah, and by the way, the period that comes before more of a sentence, and doesn't really fit as a period means a lead in. The three periods won't show up for some odd reason, so just know it's a pause that won't show up in here. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Secrets of the Sorceress  
Chapter 7  
PCH's  
  
  
Looking into Squall's eyes later that night after my spell, I felt tears sparkle in them. As expected, I had basically gone temporarily insane. Squall did his best to calm me down, using comforting words and holing me, just like the times before. Also just like the others, each part of the conversation the two men shared ran over and over in my head like a skipping CD. And as I stared at him…I realized, potentially, that I could lose him. If these illusions were a prediction of the near future, I could possibly lose Squall in a matter of hours.  
  
"What's going on, Rinoa?" he asked, breaking a heavy silence and pushing a piece of hair back from my face. With that move, the tears began to fall. What excuse could I use this time? Hormones?  
  
"I'm sorry Squall," I said as placidly as I could make myself sound. "It's Sorceress stuff." Liar. How could I pull that off with no explanation?  
  
"What kind of stuff?" he persisted, holding my hand in his. I didn't meet his gaze, and merely picked at a fingernail.  
  
"It's nothing really." Even I could tell from the sound of my voice that I wasn't convincing him of anything. It sounded unsure and unstable…not me at all, as far as I knew before now. I was always the strong one, always speaking my mind.  
  
"It can't be nothing, Rinoa. Otherwise you wouldn't come back from whatever state you go into scared shitless."   
  
I grimaced. "Wow, thanks for the sensitivity, Squall."  
  
"Just an observation. I'm worried about you, Rinoa."  
  
Repositioning myself on the bed, I looked up at the ceiling. "I think I'm going to go see Edea tomorrow."  
  
"I think that's a good idea."  
  
"Squall?" I still didn't meet his eyes, although I knew his were on me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For ruining our night…it was supposed to be our second try, and I screwed it up."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I just want you to get better. You scare me when you do that, Rin."  
  
I nodded, but said nothing in return. The quiet was returning, but I broke it again. "And Squall?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you." Finally, I looked into his stormy eyes. He smiled, and wrapped an arm around me.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
The next day, as I had said I would, I paid a visit to Edea. She may not have been my Matron, but ever since I'd inherited her powers, we had a special bond between the two of us just as the others had with her. Walking into the stony home, I called out for her.   
  
"Yes dear, I am in here!" she answered, her gentle voice resonating through the house. I followed the sound of her voice, to find her doing laundry, piece by piece.  
  
"Hello Rinoa," she greeted, looking up from a pile of white clothing. "What brings you here today?"  
  
I found a stool sitting by the entrance of the room, and sat down on it, sighing lightly. I had rehearsed my explanation carefully, hoping it wouldn't sound crazy, and also that it would make sense. "Well," I started, watching as she threw clothes into the dryer. "I've been having some trouble lately with my powers. I'm not sure what it means, and I thought I would come to you for help. I've been having…well, visions. Frightening visions."  
  
She stopped tossing, and straightened her petite frame to get a good look at me, giving me a puzzled stare. "What kind of frightening visions?"  
  
"Visions of two snipers trying to kill Squall."  
  
Her eyes widened, and she moved to my side. I felt fresh tears well up, but willed them away, knowing I couldn't cry again. Not in front of Edea. She clasped my hand, and spoke softly. "Two snipers? You mean the snipers from the news?"  
  
I nodded, focusing on Edea's long baby blue sundress. "The snipers from the news. I heard them talking to me in the most recent one I had."  
  
"Which was at what time?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
She seemed to contemplate this a minute, bringing a finger to her mouth. "And they were talking about killing Squall?"  
  
"Yes. They said it would be easy to do because he'd be ordering the Garden around, and if they killed him first, everyone would run around acting crazy."  
  
"Good Hyne…does Squall know about these visions?"  
  
"No, I told him it was Sorceress stuff. Do you know what they mean, Edea? Please tell me they don't predict the future."  
  
She averted her eyes, thinking for a moment. "Visions or illusions like that usually foretell the future, yes."  
  
I couldn't stop the wetness from falling down my cheeks. I knew she was only telling me the facts, but I couldn't stand to hear it. "Oh Hyne, please no…"  
  
"But," she interrupted, imploring for my attention. "You can change the outcome of the vision. Sorceresses call hallucinations like those you just described PCH's."  
  
"Which stands for…?"  
  
"Pre-Cognitive Hallucinations. But you alone have the ability to change what is happening in your dreams, Rinoa. You can stop those snipers from hurting, or possibly killing Squall."  
  
"But how do I know when it'll happen?" I asked desperately. "There's no way of knowing!"  
  
She gave my hand a little reassuring pat, calming my nerves a little. "Look around you when it happens again. Look for a clock, or a watch, or even a calendar. There must be some form of time, right?"  
  
I'd never noticed anything like that in my dreams before…could there be? There was the big clock at the top of the elevator. Maybe I'd be able to see that one? But, "I've never been able to move my head around. How can I find a clock if all I can see is what's in front of me?"  
  
"You will never know until you try. You want to do everything you can to save Squall, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then keep your promise. Protect him, Rinoa. These visions have a purpose. Recognize it, and appreciate it." With these words, she led me outside again. I saw my car parked outside her home, and walked toward it with the new information Edea had given me. At least now I had a name for these things. I had no idea when the next one would come, but because every time it happened I was being intimate with Squall, I decided when we got back, I'd try to instigate it again.  
  
"Good luck, dear. Come to me again when you need me. And remember what I said about the PCH's. Save Squall for the sake of Garden, Hyne help you." 


	8. Forseeing the Lion's Future

Author's Notes: Hey guys! So sorry for the long absence on this story, I've been busy with "Lose Yourself," the co-write between me and Star Gazer, (which btw, it really needs reviews, so please check it out!!) and I've been neglecting this a bit. It gets kinda kinky, so here's the PG-13 warning, but it doesn't last long. The ending is a bit...hmm...how can me say this...? Morbid? I dunno, you make the decision. I could really use some suggestions on what to do when the sniping comes around, cuz I'm a little torn on decisions. So your reviews will be much appreciated, especially if they have comments and suggestions in them!! Thanks!! Enjoy the ficcy!!  
  
  
  
Secrets of the Sorceress  
Chapter 8  
Foreseeing the Lion's Future  
  
  
After I arrived back in Garden that day, I knew exactly what I needed to do. As much as it hurt me to see the PHS's of Squall and the snipers, I knew now, thanks to Edea, that I had to stop it from happening. No matter what the cost, those snipers would never hurt a soul in Balamb Garden. It was up to me to make sure of that.  
  
Paying no heed to curious or alarmed glances, I sprinted toward the elevator. I punched the button for the third floor impatiently, watching the doors close painfully slowly after I entered, and breathed deeply as it escalated to the top of Garden. My nerves were on edge in anticipation of what might happen in the next hallucination, but it was entirely necessary for the safety of the people I loved. Hearing the transporter ding, I jogged out of the small space, heading for Squall's room. I found him sitting at our small dining room table, sipping coffee and reading the paper. At my sudden burst into the room, he jumped, looking over at me with aggravated eyes.  
  
"For Hyne's sake, Rin, that's about the fifth time you've done that now, what…" I cut off his irritated response abruptly with a fervent kiss. I slipped my tongue slightly into his mouth, hoping to induce the vision quickly, and wrapped my arms around his neck. The strong taste of coffee entered my taste buds, and I smiled at the satisfied groan that came from him. I popped my eyes open, and watched as another vision-much different than any one I'd witnessed to date-unfolded before me.  
  
It started just as always, giving me a frame-by-frame take on the pictures. I saw the Garden, Squall, and the snipers all in three brilliant flashes. It settled the focus on the elevator, where I'd been moments before, and saw Squall standing in the center of the stairwell, speaking with Xu. She seemed troubled about something, but I couldn't pick up on what she was saying for some odd reason. The look on her face was enough to alarm me, however. It didn't look to me as if anything else was happening, so, taking Edea's advice, I attempted to move my head to find the master clock of Balamb Garden.   
  
It was positioned at the top of the elevator Squall was right underneath, bold and eye-catching, letting every student know the time. It was a struggle, and the vision of Squall and Xu blurred for a moment, but I managed to move my line of sight up to the clock. Squinting, I read 11:30. Whether it was AM, PM, tomorrow, the next week, or the next month, I had no idea, but at least I knew the time now. I returned my attention to the two souls on the stairway, hoping to catch their conversation. I concentrated on hearing Squall's voice in my head, and suddenly, I could hear them. Like they were standing right next to me, I heard both of their voices clear as a bell.  
  
"What time?" I heard Squall ask, he himself glancing up at the huge clock I'd just taken note of.   
  
"Approximately 1100 hours, Sir. They infiltrated through the back gates."  
  
The snipers. I knew she was talking about the snipers. 1100 hours…1100 hours…c'mon Rinoa, think! Squall uses Military Time every chance he gets! Think! I racked my brain for the answer, while Squall and Xu kept on conversing. I listened halfway as I tried to decode the time.  
  
"Have you dispatched guards to the populated areas of Garden?"  
  
"Yes sir, cadets are stationed at each one of the gates to an area in Garden. There are also five on duty upstairs, guarding the stairway entrances."  
  
"Excellent work, Xu. Take every precaution needed. We won't let them kill another soul in this Garden, understood?"  
  
Xu nodded, saying, "Understood, Sir," saluted, and headed down the stairs. No sooner had she done so, that I saw the red mark trained on Squall's heart. It was motionless upon his body, and Squall simply stood, allowing it to happen while he wrote something frantically on a clipboard. Anger surged through me. I wanted to scream his name, get his attention, and force him to move. But no matter how hard I tried, nothing came out. No sound could be made. The light remained aimed on his chest.  
  
And then suddenly…  
  
They fired.  
  
I awoke to find Squall's arms still encircling me as usual, but also found that I was beginning to convulse. Almost as if I was having a seizure…but it was more like I was just shaking with a fear I'd never known. He was staring up at me with concerned eyes, knowing I was probably having another PHS, although he didn't know exactly what Edea had told me. I moved away from him, my knees still knocking together, and felt a little dizzy. I backed toward the door, watching the images fly across my mind over and over again.   
  
"Rinoa?" he said softly, outstretching an open hand. "Are…are you alright?"  
  
Hyne, if the sniper rifle didn't kill him, keeping this up would. Poor guy probably had nightmares already, and he wasn't even the one experiencing the visions. I knew what must be done to keep Squall out of harm's way, but I couldn't seem to force the words out. I took deep, refreshing breaths, and compelled my voice to speak.   
  
"I'm fine…I'm fine. I just…saw something, that's all."  
  
He gave a snicker of sarcasm. "Had to have been one hell of a something. You look like someone was just murdered before your eyes."  
  
I chuckled dryly, placing my head back against the door. "You certainly have a way with words, Squall." He approached me again, and took my hand in his, looking into what must have been petrified eyes.  
  
"What did you find out at Edea's, Rinoa?" The question was simple and firm, probably the tone he used on older students being disciplined. My breaths came in shallow gasps now, and I debated whether or not to tell him the truth. I decided it was time to face the music and let him into my hell.   
  
"Okay Squall, you really want to know the truth?" His eyebrows rose high, and he nodded, apparently surprised I said yes. I took a great breath, and wondered how I should say what I'd been encountering in my visions.   
  
Suddenly, I decided bluntness was the best way to go. Looking him square in the face, I said, "You're going to die, Squall." 


End file.
